


identity revealed

by Supercorpforeverggggs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorpforeverggggs/pseuds/Supercorpforeverggggs
Summary: Kara learns that Lena Luthor knows about her being Supergirl, she waits to meet her in the secluded park. What will Lena do?  Will this secret be the end of the super and luthor's friendship?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	identity revealed

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is too short, but as i put it short but sweet :)

Kara Danvers waited. It was currently the afternoon of a rainy Wednesday. Kara had been sat at the National City park, waiting for Lena to meet her. Trust her luck, it had started to heavily rain and Kara had no coat or cover to put over her. However, she didn’t really care at this point about getting her cardigan and trousers wet. She had to stay and wait for Lena. Her glasses had fogged up with the rain, taking them off, Kara wiped them nervously and set them back onto her button nose. It wouldn’t do anything, because they just fogged up again. She pushed them back up her nose, the rain becoming eager to get rid of the glasses on the Kryptonian’s wet face.

Kara had called Lena to meet as soon as she heard the news. Her older sister, Alex, called Kara and informed her that Lena knew Kara was Supergirl. She instantly felt frightened and uncertain what Lena must be thinking. Was she glad her only real friend was a superhero? Did she feel betrayed? Kara’s questions would soon have answers as she saw Lena approach the bench she was sitting on.

Lena was wearing her usual long black business coat, all buttoned up keeping her warm in the treacherous rain, her face was also completely overcome with rain, dripping off her snow-white skin. Her tied up ponytail was also drenched, her hair matted to her skin. Kara stood up, nervously playing with her glasses. This was it. The rain continued to come down on both women. “Thanks for coming”, Lena didn’t reply. Kara knew she had to explain, even if Lena didn’t talk. With new found confidence, Kara spoke up making herself heard in the deserted park. “Lena, I’m so sorry, I know I’ve completely lied to you and I cant take it back even if I wanted to, I had many reasons not to let you know”, Lena sharply cut in, “So , what were these “reasons” then, Miss Danvers?” Kara stumbled over her words, “ I – I only wanted to protect you, a lot of people who know my identity get caught in the crossfire, if you didn’t know about me you wouldn’t be a target, the other reason is”, Kara slowly inhaled, Lena saw this as well and wanted to put a friendly hand on the Kryptonian’s arm, but she stayed in place. She had to know. “I also didn’t tell you because I was scared”, Lena arched an eyebrow, slight confusion on her face. Kara continued, “I wanted you to get to know Kara Danvers, I wanted to fit into society, I wanted to feel normal and I wanted you to treat me like any other human, I didn’t want you to treat me like Supergirl, I really wanted to tell you but….” Kara cast her gaze away from Lena’s. She had truly opened up to the one person she truly loved, Lena Luthor. Lena stood in silence for a couple of seconds, going through everything that had been spilt. She exactly knew what Kara was feeling. “I forgive you”, Kara spun towards Lena, so utterly confused but also relieved. Lena took a step forward. “I understand why you kept your secret from me, when you first met me Kara, I wanted you to get to know Lena, not Lena Luthor daughter of Lillian Luthor and sister to a deranged psychopath.” She put a friendly hand on Kara’s arm. Kara looked at her arm and back up at Lena. Lena’s gaze softened. “Whenever we hung out, you made me feel like I could be Lena, my normal self-outside of being a CEO and a member of the Luthor family”, she put a cold hand on Kara’s cheek, making the blonde shudder under her touch. A small and caring smile spread across the brunette’s red lips. “So, I completely understand why you didn’t tell me Kara, but I kinda wished you told me, if you did it wouldn’t have changed anything, I feel towards you Kara Danvers.” Kara looked so shocked; she didn’t know what to do. “You really do forgive me? I wasn’t expecting this at all”, Lena pulled Kara into a long soggy hug, then whispered in the blonde’s ear, “And I bet you didn’t expect this…” Kara looked into Lena’s green eyes, slightly confused until she felt red lips on hers. For a moment, Kara didn’t know what to do she was so surprised. Lena pulled back and looked deep into blue eyes. “Kara I’m so sorry I- “, with that Kara bit her bottom lip and crashed her lips back onto the CEO’s. The rain made both women’s lips soft, as they continued to kiss. Time seemed to stop. The rain was coming down pretty hard, in the deserted park, and Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor were kissing each other softly not having a care in the world about their surroundings or the sogginess of the clothes they were wearing.


End file.
